


Leo's lovers

by KerryAnne



Series: Leo's lovers [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: April gets what she wants, Baby, F/M, Family, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hormones, Jealousy, Kinks, Loss, Love, Lust, M/M, Mating Season, Parenthood, Polyamory, Romance, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest, expanding the clan, f/m - Freeform, turtletot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Leo's in a polyamorous relationship with Don, Mikey and April. One night, coming home from patrol, he and his brothers find a baby turtle and take him home. Leo names him Raphael. Expect lots of fluff and smut, as the brothers deal with the relationship and with raising an infant. Relationships can be tough, but add polyamory to it and it's like a double-edged sword.In this, Splinter only found three baby turtles and not Raph.





	1. Leo's lovers

Leo's 16

Don's 16 (two months younger than Leo)

Mikey's 16 (three months younger than Leo)

April's 17

It was a dark and bitterly chilly November evening and Leo, Don and Mikey couldn't wait to get home to the lair. Their patrol had been successful: having stopped two robberies, a mugging and saved a young girl from being attacked. Mikey yawned and said, "I can't wait to get home, watch some TV and chill and eat some pizza. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Don said. "I don't know how you eat so much and you don't put on weight."

"Hey, I have to keep up my strength," Mikey said, flexing a bicep. "Never know when we're going to have to fight. Hey, Leo? You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking," Leo said.

"What about, bro?" Mikey asked.

"It's stupid, but do you guys ever wonder about, I don't know, meeting someone and having a family?"

"I do, Leo," Don said. "But we're mutant turtles and it's not likely. All we have is one another and we have a good thing going on, don't we? You're not happy with the situation, are you?"

"I am. I just…We can't have kids. That's all and I'd like…I'd really like to be a dad. I know it's crazy, but…"

"It's not crazy, bro," Mikey said. He kissed Leo's cheek and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like kids too. Donnie could always go to a hospital and get embryos and plant it in one of us and we could have a baby."

"Suuuure, Mikey," Don said sarcastically. "That'll be a cinch. I'll do it tomorrow night."

"You will?" Mikey said excitedly, his face lighting up.

"No, numbskull! I was being sarcastic. Even if I broke in and got the embryos, who's to say it would work? And there are all kinds of health risks."

"What about asking April to carry a baby for us?" Mikey said. "Like a surrogate. She loves us and would help I know."

"Mikey, she dumped us, remember, so she's not in the picture? And anyway, even if we were with her, she'd never carry a baby for us. She doesn't want kids."

"So we'll never have kids, Leo?"

"Most likely not," Leo said, and heaved a deep sigh. "Come on. We'd better get home."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find a baby."

"Sure, Mikey. Babies just drop out of the sky!" Don said acerbically.

"Hey, it could happen."

The brothers continued home and Leo paused a few minutes later and said, "Do you hear that? It sounds like crying."

"Maybe it's a baby," Mikey said happily.

"Be real, Mikey!" Don snapped. "There are no babies down in the sewers."

The brothers headed in the direction of the wailing and their jaws dropped with astonishment when they saw a tiny, emerald green turtle lying in a puddle of purple goo and flailing its limbs about. "Whoa," Mikey said, peering at it. "Look, bros. A baby turtle."

"Be careful," Leo warned. "That's mutagen. If any gets on us…"

"We're back to regular turtles," Don said. "Use your bandana and wipe it off it, Leo."

Leo undid his bandana, picked up the baby and wiped the goo off of him with it. "Gaga," the baby said, staring at Leo with large green eyes. "What gender is it, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"A boy," Leo said, looking lovingly at the baby, already smitten with him. "A gorgeous, little thing."

"See, Donnie," Mikey said triumphantly. "Babies can come out of the sky. How do you think he got here?"

"Probably the same way we did," Don said, coming over and taking a closer look at the baby. He placed a finger on one of the baby's and the baby gripped his. "Quite a grip," Don said, and smiled. "He doesn't look very old. A month at most. Aw, you're adorable, aren't you, little thing?"

"Googoo," the baby said. "Baboo."

"So, Leo," Mikey asked, looking hopefully at his older brother. "Can we keep him? Please, please can we?"

"Of course we will. Looks like we got our wish, guys. We have a baby. He's probably hungry, so we should get home."

"Oh, I can't wait to paint the nursery and read to him and…"Mikey said, clapping his hands gleefully.  
"We're going to be awesome parents, Leo. Donnie, you can teach him tech stuff and Leo, you can teach him ninjitsu. Do you think Sensei will like him, Leo?"

"How could anyone dislike him, Mikey? He's too sweet. Sensei will love him," Leo said and kissed the baby's forehead.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived back at the lair. The baby had chattered happily, as he was cradled against Leo's plastron all the way home. "How do we feed him, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Casey forgot one of his bottles for his daughter, so I'll feed him using that while you and Donnie go out and buy baby things."

"My sons, you have returned," Splinter said, entering the room. "And what is this?"

"We found him on the way home, Sensei," Don said. "He's a turtle just like us and we couldn't leave him there."

"That is true. There are all kinds of predators out there."

"Babooo," the baby said, looking at Splinter.

The rat smiled and tickled the baby under his chin, making him coo. "I guess he's here to stay," Splinter said. "But I'm not strong enough to raise an infant."

"We want to raise him," Leo declared. "I'll be his dad, while my brothers will be his uncles."

Don glared at Leo, as if to say, "That wasn't the deal, Leo," but Leo ignored him. Splinter didn't know that his sons were lovers and Leo wanted it to stay that way, because he knew the old rat wouldn't approve. Even if they weren't biological brothers, they were still raised as brothers and Leo just knew his sensei would be furious and probably banish them. Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. He'd confront Leo later.

"It'll be a lot of work, my son," Splinter said. "Are you sure you're upto it? You're only sixteen."

"Yes, Sensei," Leo said. "I may be young, but I'm mature beyond my years and with my brothers' help, the baby will be well cared for and adored."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the family, little one. Now you need a name."

"I like Mason," Mikey said.

"How about Justin?" Don suggested.

"Too ordinary," Leo said, shaking his head. "I want to stick to the Renaissance theme. How about Raphael?"

"Gagoo!" the baby cooed, gazing at his new daddy.

Leo chuckled and said, "I think he agrees. Raphael it is and Raphie or Raph for short."

"What a fine name for such a sweet boy," Splinter said. "It means God has healed. And a middle name?"

"How about Xavier?" Don said. "Two very masculine names."

"I love it!" Leo said and kissed the baby's cheek. "Don, hook me up with that bottle, will you?"

"Yeah. I'll sterilize it and then me and Mikey will go shopping. We need to buy baby things, Sensei."

"Indeed. I have a feeling he's going to be spoiled," Splinter said and chuckled.

"Of course he'll be," Mikey said. "He'll be the coolest turtletot."

"Come on, Raphie," Leo said. "Let's go into the kitchen and get you some food."

XXX

Inside the kitchen, Don sterilized the bottle and filled it with milk. He handed the bottle to Leo, who was cradling Raphael in his arms. Leo gave it to the baby and he immediately latched onto it and began drinking the milk down, making sucking noises. Leo looked at him proudly and said, "That's a good boy. Drink up, so that you can become big and strong. When you're older, we'll teach you ninjitsu. I think you'll be a great ninja."

"Maybe the world will be different and he won't need to fight," Mikey said.

"No, Mikey," Leo said. "He'll need to, because the world will never accept him or us."

"I agree with Leonardo," Splinter said. "Humans will never accept us. I'm going to bed. Practice tomorrow morning, my sons. Good night."

"Good night, Sensei!" the brothers said in unison.

When Splinter had gone, Don said, "So we're uncles, Leo? I thought we were going to be dads too."

"Sensei doesn't know about us and he can't know. You know how mad he'd be. We've been over this before, Donnie. It's better that I'm Raphie's dad and you're his uncles until Sensei passes."

"I don't care," Mikey said angrily. "I'm tired of pretending we're just brothers, Leo. I love you and you love both of us and we're happy and not hurting anyone else, so how can it be wrong?"

"I hear what you're saying, but Sensei was raised in a different time than we were and I think it's best we…."

"No," Mikey said. "You're just spineless, Leo, and we don't matter enough to you to stand up for what we have. It's possible that Sensei would even wish us well, you know. He loves us and wants us to be happy. Well, I'm sick of this and I'm out."

"Me too," Don said. "We'll be uncles to the baby, as you wish, and we'll be civil to you, Leo, but until you're ready to tell Sensei about the true nature of our relationship, we're done. Come on, Mikey. We have to get to the store and home before dawn."

Leo fought back tears, as his ex-lovers left the room. They're right, he thought. Maybe I'm weak, but I know Sensei wouldn't approve and after all he's done for us, I don't want to disappoint him. He doesn't deserve that. Raphael finished his milk and Leo burped him. "I'll be the best daddy, Raphie. I promise and you'll always know love."

XXX

Don and Mikey went to the nearest store, disabled the alarm and went inside, armed with shopping bags. Mikey was so excited and ran up and down the aisles, grabbing what he thought the baby needed and Don beamed at his enthusiasm. Mikey was like a huge kid himself and Don had no doubt he'd be fantastic with Raphael.

When they were finished, they reactivated the alarm and left, headed for home. "So, Donnie, do you think Leo will ever tell Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"I hope so, Mikey. I really do."

XXX

Leo took Raphael to the lounge and was sitting down on the couch, gently rocking him, trying to get him to sleep, when he heard a voice. "April?" he said, looking up and seeing the redhead.

"Hey, Leo," she said, going over to him. "Aw. A baby, Leo? Where did you find it? Too precious."

"It's not an it. His name is Raphael."

"He's beautiful. Where did you find him? You didn't have an affair with a girl turtle, did you?" April said jealously.

"Yeah, there are tons of them around," Leo said sarcastically. "No. We found him and what would you care what I do? We aren't a couple and were just casual."

"I care plenty, Leo," April said, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. "That's why I'm here. I was wrong to leave you boys, especially you, Leo."

"Pfft," Leo scoffed, rocking Raphael, who'd fallen asleep. "Heard that before."

"I mean it this time, Leo. Honest. I want you and the others back."

"News flash, April," Leo hissed, his sapphire eyes stony. "You can't keep ditching us and then coming back. We have feelings too."

"I know that, Leo," April said, sitting down beside him. "But this time I want a permanent relationship with my sexy boys. For life, Leo," she said seductively, gazing at him intently and running a manicured hand up and down his biceps. "I want you so badly."

Leo gulped nervously, his shell feeling embarrassingly tight at her touch. She knew how to press his buttons and he'd never been able to resist her. He nodded and said, "One last chance, but you should know that my brothers and I had a huge fight and we broke up…."

"I'll fix things, Leo. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Leave it to me. I know how to get Don and Mikey to listen."

"Raphie is part of the package."

"That's fine. I like kids. I don't want any of my own, but I'll be good to him, Leo, and he can call me Mommy. Now, why don't you put baby to bed, so me and you can celebrate being back together?" April winked and Leo blushed, as she slid a hand between his legs and rubbed his slit.

Leo fought the urge to drop down and stood up. "There's an old cot in Mikey's room, April," Leo said. "I'll move it to my room and Raphie can sleep in it."

"Wonderful."

XXX

Ten minutes later, Raphael was fast asleep in the cot in Leo's room and April and Leo were kissing passionately, tearing at clothes and stripping off Leo's gear. All of which fell to the floor, as they continued to kiss, hands exploring, and Leo churring and melting into her touch. "I missed you so much, Leo," April said breathlessly, as she broke their kiss.

"And I missed you. I thought about you all the time. I'm glad you're back. Don't leave me again."

"I never will," April said. "Sit on the bed. I want to do something."

Let sat down and April began to rub his slit until he dropped down with a loud churr, his forest green semi-erect cock slick with precome. April flicked the tip of it with her tongue and Leo moaned in ecstasy. Then smiling coquettishly, she took it in, sucking for all she was worth, while stroking his tail. The added stimulation drove Leo crazy. His tail was extremely sensitive. And it wasn't long before he climaxed with a low growl, shooting his seed down her willing throat. Leo's eyes flew open and he locked eyes with her. God, how he loved her and how she made him feel. Alive, special. His brothers did too, but it was different with her. She was an exotic beauty and he'd always wondered why she loved him. Him a mutant, when she could have had anyone she wanted.

Leo pulled out with a plop and April quickly licked his cock clean, savoring each drop as if it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever had. "Thank you," Leo said breathlessly.

"No, thank you," April said, standing up. She pecked him on the lips and said, "I meant what I said, Leo. I want things to be permanent and I love you. I never stopped loving you. All of you, but especially you."

"Why do you love me?" Leo asked, as his cock retreated into its pouch. "I'm a mutant and a freak to so many."

"Not to me," April said, cupping his cheek with a hand. "You're gorgeous, Leo. Inside and out and I was a fool to leave you thinking I could find someone better. I'm sorry, angel. Please forgive me for all the hurt I've caused."

"You know I do. How could I not? You own my heart, my soul, my body, my…"

"Your brothers do too."

"Yes, but you make me happy in other ways, April. I don't quite know how to explain it."

"I have girl parts and you like them just as much as boy parts. Maybe even more." April pushed him back onto the bed and said, "I'm going to ride you, Leo. Ride you so hard. Just the way you like it!"

She rubbed his slit and his cock soon dropped down, oozing with precome. April licked it, making Leo shudder and moan. Then she lowered herself onto it, keeping her eyes locked with Leo, as more and more of his girth of slid into her, widening her. Then she began to rock up and down, while keeping her eyes on him. Leo moaned, as April rocked faster and faster, her boobs bobbing up and down, her head thrown back in ecstasy, as she yelled, "Leo! Oh, Leo! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Fuck, April!" Leo shouted, as he fisted the bedsheets. "April! Fuck me harder!"

Too engrossed in their lovemaking, they didn't hear the door open, but they did hear the stern words "Leonardo, what are you doing?"

April turned her head and saw the Splinter's expression change from one of disbelief to anger. Then he collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.

"Oh, my God," April shrieked, climbing off of Leo. "Splinter saw us and he fainted."

"He what?" Leo said, springing up. He ran to Splinter's side, checked his pulse and finding none, said, "He's dead, April. I killed Sensei! The others are never going to…"

"Going to what, Leo?" Mikey said, entering the room, having come to give Raphael a stuffed bear that he held in his hands. Mikey's eyes bugged when he saw a nude April and Splinter's prone body. Then, his legs giving way, he too, collapsed and fell to the ground in a heap.


	2. Unexpected love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Leo meets Brianna, a female turtle, who makes a huge impact on his life forever. And to when Brianna lays their egg.

FLASHBACK: TWO MONTHS PRIOR: SEPTEMBER 30

Seventeen-year-old emerald skinned and green eyed Brianna sucked in a deep breath, her face contorted in pain, as another contraction hit her. She screamed, her cries echoing through the still sewers, as rain water dripped from the sewer pipes onto her hunched frame. She'd been in labor for seven agonizing hours and her body was beyond exhausted, but she knew she couldn't give up. The life of my unborn baby Leo depends on it, she thought and I have to do it for Leo. Oh, Leo. I miss you so much. She'd been on her way to find Leo when her labor began. Screwing up her face in agony, as another stab of pain hit her, Brianna pushed for all she was worth, until finally out popped a perfect, little white egg. Panting heavily, she looked lovingly at it and ran a hand over the shell. My baby, she thought with a tired, proud smile. Mine and Leo's. Have to find Leo and take his baby to him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a voice boomed. Looking up in alarm, Brianna saw Bebop and Rocksteady brandishing their machine guns. Brianna quickly moved the egg under a piece of burlap, so they wouldn't see it and slowly got to her feet, still feeling weak.

"So you found me," Brianna said. "Well done. Didn't think you creeps ever would."

"Have you given birth yet?" Bebop demanded. "The boss wants the child."

"I'm well aware," Brianna said, her green eyes flashing. "But you'll never find the egg, so why don't you fuck off?"

"You're coming with us!" Rocksteady growled. "And we're going to make you talk!"

"Go ahead," Brianna said, offering no resistance, thinking of her baby. I have to get these assholes away from here, otherwise they'll find the baby. "Take me, but you'll never break me and just like before, I will escape."

"Very well," Bebop said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her away. Brianna was no pushover and didn't easily surrender, but the villains not being very bright, didn't think of why she gave in so easily. It didn't occur to them that the egg was nearby and she was being a protective mom.

I hope Leo finds the egg, Brianna thought. Please let him find it. Oh, please let him. I know Leo will be an amazing dad and I hope we'll be reunited someday. I love him so much.

EIGHT MONTHS PRIOR: MARCH 28

Leo studied the emerald skinned and green eyed female turtle in the cage with him. She was extremely attractive, he had to admit, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She in turn, was gazing at him intently. They'd been told by Shredder a few minutes before that they were expected to reproduce, but so far all they'd done was stare. Leo broke the silence and said, "I'm Leo."

"Brianna. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Seventeen."

"I'm sorry for what I have to do, but my brother's life depends on it. He's in the infirmary and Shredder said if I do what he wants, he'll get the care he needs."

"I know, Leo," Brianna said softly. "Do what you have to, but please be gentle. I'm not experienced."

"Me either," Leo said, flushing.

"Get on with it!" Shredder yelled, approaching the cage. "Fuck her, Leonardo, and Michelangelo will live."

"Do you have to watch?" Leo asked bashfully.

"But of course," Shredder said. "That way I can be sure you're doing what you're told and it'll be humiliating for you! Besides, who doesn't like a good display of public affection? Heh."

Leo leaned forward and his sapphire eyes met her green ones. "I promise I'll be gentle," he said softly. Brianna nodded and lay down, parting her legs. Leo licked his lips nervously.

"Ugh! Leonardo, you're lame," Shredder snapped. "Fucking isn't rocket science. Drop down and then you stick your cock into her cloaca. Easy! This is painful and like watching grass grow!"

Leo moved closer to Brianna and kissed her deeply, breathing in her feminine scent. He supposed she smelled like jasmine or lilies and boy, was she gorgeous. He'd never seen anyone as stunning as her before, except for his brothers. Hell, how he missed them. His heart hammered in his chest and his shell felt tight, as Brianna returned the kisses and spread her legs even wider, her green eyes wide.

Leo stroked his slit and churred loudly, as he soon dropped down, his forest green eight inch cock slick with precome. Lining it up at her entrance, he pressed a kiss to her temple and said, "I'll go easy."

Brianna closed her eyes and Leo plunged his cock into her, making her gasp and Leo stop. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"It's my first time," Brianna whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Hurts."

"Quit whingeing, girl," Shredder hissed. "It'll pass. Leonardo, continue."

"Mine too," Leo said softly. "I'm so sorry it has to be like this."

"Get on with it, Leonardo!" Shredder yelled. "Enough talking."

Leo closed his eyes too and resumed thrusting, gradually increasing speed. Brianna stifled a sob, as pain coursed through her body. Even though Leo was doing his best to be gentle, it wasn't how she imagined her first time to be. She'd wanted it to be with someone she loved, not a stranger. And she hadn't thought it would hurt that much. Everywhere ached, especially her tail and her cloaca and she just wanted it to be over. Leo kept thrusting and ground his lower plastron against hers, making a reluctant churr escape her throat. She opened her eyes and looked at Leo, who whispered, "I'm sorry."

Brianna didn't answer and squeezed her eyes shut, as Shredder jeered at them and sniggered, enjoying their humiliation.

A few minutes later, a deep rumble rolled up Leo's throat, as he climaxed, shooting his seed deep inside of her. Pulling out, he said breathlessly, "Done what you've want. Now give Mikey the care he needs."

Shredder laughed and said, "You're an idiot, Leonardo, for thinking I'd stick to my promise. I have no intention of helping your brother. He'll die and you'll continue to breed with her for the rest of your days. I'll have a powerful mutant army, which will help me conquer the world. And it'll all be because of you, Leonardo. That'll be your legacy."

"You have no honor, Shredder!" Leo said crossly, glancing at Brianna, who was sitting up, knees drawn to her chest and her head in her hands.

Shredder chortled and said, "Whatever, beast. See you later when I bring your food."

When Shredder had left, Leo said, "Brianna, I'm sorry and I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Leo. You did what you had to. I'd have done the same thing for my family."

"I hate myself for being so stupid. I should have known he wouldn't…"

Brianna placed a hand on his arm and said, "Leo, it's not your fault and I don't blame you. I blame that jerk, who incarcerated us and forced us to mate like animals." Green eyes blazed and she added, "I want to rip his throat out and those of his henchmen." She winced, as a stab of pain hit her and added, "I can do it, you know. I'm tough."

"You okay?"

"It hurts, but please don't apologize again. Not your fault."

A long silence ensued. Then Leo said, "Do you know of a way out?"

"No. I've spent my life down here in the basement. You're the first person I've interacted with other than Shredder and his goons."

"So we're screwed in more ways than one. Unless my brother, Don, and our friends figure out where we are and come rescue us. If that happens, you're coming with us, Brianna. I'm not leaving you here."

"I'd hate to be an imposition."

"You're not. It's the least I can do after what I've done and if we have a kid, I promise I'll always be there for them and for you."

"You…"

"I do and I will. You'll live with us at the lair and we'll figure things out. Who knows, maybe we'll fall in love?" Leo said, reaching out a hand to her.

She took it and said, "Maybe we will, Leo."

Three weeks passed and it was now April 20,and Leo found himself falling in love with Brianna. They'd talked and mated frequently and found they had tons in common. She liked the same movies, music, and was also fascinated with Japan, its folklore and martial arts, although she wasn't a ninja herself. Leo planned on teaching her ninjitsu once they got back to the lair and he'd teach it to his kids too. Yes, he was smitten. She was amazing and he knew she felt the same way about him. There was no word about Mikey, although Leo had questioned Shredder every chance he got.

To his immense surprise, Leo heard a shout that evening and saw Donnie approach his cage. "Don?" he said in amazement, his jaw dropping. "You found me. How?"

"I'll tell you when we're home," Don said, unlocking the cage. His eyes landed on Brianna and he raised an eye ridge.

"This is Brianna," Leo explained, leading Brianna out of the cage and wrapping an arm around her. "And she's coming home with us."

"Is that so?" Don asked, failing to hide the jealousy in his voice. "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Brianna asked.

"That me, Leo and Mikey are involved."

Raised voices emanated from behind them and they turned to see Bebop and Rocksteady, machine guns pointed at them. Leo leapt at Rocksteady, knocking the machine gun out of his hands. "You're going to be sorry, turtle!" he roared, dashing for his weapon. Don leapt high into the air and kicked out at Bebop, sending him crashing against the wall and he collapsed into a heap on the ground. "Run, Brianna," Leo yelled. "This is your chance to take it. Run and don't look back."

"But what about you, Leo?" Brianna asked.

"Go you know where. I'll see you there. I love you. Run," Leo said, as Rocksteady smashed a fist into his head, knocking him to the ground and stunning him.

"I love you, Leo," Brianna said and ran as fast as she could, but to her immense consternation, she was almost to the front door when twenty Foot soldiers blocked her path. Unable to fight so many, she was easily overpowered and led to Shredder's study. After learning of the battle downstairs, he went in search of Leo and Don, but found they'd managed to escape, with Rocksteady and Bebop lying unconscious on the ground in pools of their own blood. Cursing, Shredder dragged Brianna back to the basement, locked her in a cage and said, "They may have escaped, but you never will. And neither will your child if you have one. I'll see to that."

XXXX

Back at the lair a few days later, Leo woke up and yawned. Lying next to him was Mikey, who woke upon Leo stirring and said, "Hey, Leo. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head doesn't hurt so much."

"Good," Mikey said, sitting up and planting a kiss on Leo's lips. "Do you remember anything about your imprisonment?"

"Yes. I remember a girl. She was so beautiful and I liked her and she liked me. Her name was Brianna. She's probably still at Shredder's place. We have to go find her."

"We will, but what if she can't accept our relationship, will you dump us?"

"Never," Leo said, running a hand down Mikey's plastron. "I love you and Donnie so much. I could never break up with you. Don't worry, Mikey. She'll accept it and we'll all be a happy family, but we have to go find her."

"We will. We'll go tonight."

Later that day, the brothers headed to Shredder's place, but there was no sign of him or the villains in any of the rooms. Taped to the front door was a note: "Sayonara, shellbacks. You won't find me or your precious girl. I win." Letting out an anguished cry, Leo dropped to his knees and clenched his fists angrily. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he vowed, "I will find you, Brianna. Don't lose hope, my love."

The brothers went home and Donnie and Mikey crept into Leo's room, careful that Splinter didn't see them. He had no idea they were in a relationship and he'd be disgusted, they knew. They comforted Leo as best as they could, making love to him, and whispering sweet words. Leo melted into their touch and after a few rounds of lovemaking, fell asleep, dreaming of his beloved Brianna and wishing she was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo see Brianna again?
> 
> Thank you to you all for your reviews :)


	3. The paternity test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes a paternity test.

Back in the present, November 30, Donnie applied a defbriliator to Splinter and commenced CPR on him, while Mikey slowly got to his feet . The shrieking had alerted baby Raphie and he was cradled in Leo's arms, Leo talking soothingly to him. April had wrapped herself in the bed sheets. "Anything?" Mikey asked anxiously. 

"No," Don said. "I'll keep trying. Come on, Sensei. Come on. Please."

Baby Raphie whined and April said irritably, "Leo, the baby's crying. Do something."

"He probably just wants feeding or a diaper change. It's normal for them to cry."

"Well, I don't want to hear it. Quiet him," April snapped.

Taken aback by his lover's harsh tone, Leo said bitterly, "Perhaps we should call off our arrangemet if you can't accept him. I told you he's part of the deal."

"Will you quit bickering?" Don hissed. "Now's not the time or place!"

"Whatever!" April huffed. "I can see you prefer the brat over me. I'm out of here." After throwing on her clothes, she stomped out of the room and lair.

"You're not going after her, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Nope," Leo said, rocking Raphael. "I told her he's part of the deal and if she can't accept that, then she can buzz off."

"Wow. You really are gaga over him and he's not even yours."

"Doesn't matter if he's not. He still needs love and I can give it to him."

"I think he might be yours, Leo," Don said, looking up. He smiled and said, "Got a pulse. It's weak, but still something. Mikey, help me take him to the infirmary."

"Mine?" Leo asked, quirking an eye ridge.

"We'll talk later. Mikey, now."

Don and Mikey carried Splinter to the infirmary and placed him on a stretcher. Leo followed them and watched, as Don then inserted an IV needle into Splinter's arm and hooked him up to a drip. "Now, all we can do is wait until he wakes up," Don said.

"Going back to you and April, Leo," Mikey began.

"That can wait. What did you mean about him being mine, Don?" Leo asked. "He doesn't look like me."

"No, but he's the spitting image of that girl Brianna, and you said she was coming home with us, so I assume you guys had a thing. Did you?"

Leo flushed and said, "Yes. Shredder ordered us to mate and after a while, we fell in love. I asked her to come with me, but she must have been recaptured. "

"So you cheated on us?" Mikey said furiously, his face darkening.

"I was forced to mate with her, Mikey," Leo said. "He said he'd withhold medicine from you if I refused. I didn't want it and neither did she and anyway, we weren't in a relationship yet. That came when I returned home a few weeks later, so I wasn't cheating! Brianna must have fallen gravid, somehow escaped and laid our egg and Raphie hatched, but then, where is she? Why wasn't she with him?"

"I think," Don said. "She came to the sewers to be reunited with you, laid the egg and was recaptured. Most moms would never willingly leave their babies. And he hatched a couple months later. It was God's grace that we found him and not a bunch of humans! But the only way to know for sure is to take a paternity test, Leo."

"I'll do it, but even if he's not mine, it really doesn't matter. I already love him."

"And we love him too," Mikey said. "It'll be so awesome having a baby around. Donnie will have to baby proof the lair though."

"I will," Don said. "Now, getting back to April, Leo. Why was she here? Or maybe I shouldn't ask. The answer was obvious!"

Leo's cheeks reddened and he said, "She pitched and begged me back. Said she was sorry and wanted things to be permanent and she…"

"Blah, blah, blah," Mikey said. "Heard it all before, bro. She knows how to press your buttons and you allow it!"

"You do too," Leo retorted. "You love fucking her just as much as I do, Mikey!"

"Guys," Don said, holding up a hand. "Please stop fighting."

"Oh, shut it, Donnie." Mikey said. "I know you love screwing her too."

"Yeah, but no woman is worth arguing over! And stop shouting. The baby doesn't like it. Look at him. He's about to cry."

Raphael's face was scrunched up and his mouth open, about to wail. He detested the raised voices and didn't understand why everyone was mad.

"He's right," Leo said, lowering his tone. He kissed Raphael on his cheek and added, "It's okay, baby. We'll talk softly. Donnie and Mikey, she came to me and apologized and I couldn't help it. I guess my dick did the talking and it felt so good being with her. Just like before. I can't help it. She makes me feel wonderful inside and out and I…I love being inside of her, plugging her hole, our eyes locked on one another's. Her scent is so intoxicating and her juices taste delicious."

"Yeah," Mikey said. "But her stay's never permanent, Leo. She always leaves when she's gotten what she wants. Look at her now. She bedded you, but won't accept the baby and I know you. You chose the baby, but one word from her and you'll take her back and discard him."

"Never," Leo said, setting his lips into a thin line. "I know what I said about being crazy about her, but I…I want the baby and I won't take her back. Not again. Not ever. Will you guys?"

"No," Don said. "I can't take the mind games. You, Mikey?"

"Absolutely not, besides I love you guys more. What are we going to do when Sensei wakes up? He saw you rutting her, Leo, and he's going to be pissed."

"I don't know. Be honest, I guess, and face his wrath. Tell him it was a one-time thing."

"And if the baby's yours?" Don asked.

"I'll be honest about that too," Leo said. "And tell him I had no choice. Sensei will understand."

"And what about Brianna, Leo?" Mikey asked. "If she comes back?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you still love her?" Don said.

"I do, yes," Leo said. "She's incredible, but I love you guys more and I'm through with girls. I only want you now and forever."

Raphael started fussing and Mikey said, "The baby's hungry, Leo."

Leo smiled and said, "Food time, Raphie."

XXX

While Leo fed Raphael, Don took samples of their blood and then went into the lab to run tests. "How long do you think it'll take, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"No idea," Mikey said, watching Raphael guzzle his bottle down. "He's gorgeous, Leo," Mikey said in awe and stroked Raphael's cheek. "Miracle baby. Just what we always wanted."

"Yes," Leo said proudly. "He is. Picture perfect. A work of art and he's going to be spoiled rotten."

Mikey nodded. "I just wish things would be different for him, Leo. He deserves to know no hate, fear and intolerance and he may never find a mate. Humans won't accept him and there aren't other mutant turtles around."

"I know, but maybe he'll get lucky and find someone, who loves him."

Raphael was soon finished, and Leo burped him. Green eyes stared up at Leo and emerald hands reached up and touched Leo's beak. "You're a cutie, aren't you, Raphie?" Leo said.

"Googoo," Raphael said.

Mikey laughed and said, "I think he agrees."

A few minutes later, Don entered the kitchen and said, "The results are ninety-nine-point-nine positive that he's your son, Leo. Yours and Brianna's."

Leo beamed, planted a kiss on Raphael's beak and said, "You hear that, champ? I'm your Daddy. What do you think about that? Am I suitable?"

"Googoo," Raphael babbled, reaching for Leo's bandana.

Don smiled and said, "I think he means yes. Welcome to our family, Hamato Raphael Xavier. You've been here barely a day, but we're smitten with you and you're imprinted on our hearts forever."

"Gagagoo," Raphael babbled, looking at Donnie, who patted his head.

"Leonardo," Splinter called from the infirmary. "Leonardo!"

The eldest Hamato slumped his shoulders and said, "Donnie, take Raphie. I have to face the music with Dad."

"Come here, precious," Donnie cooed, taking Raphael into his arms.

Leo headed into the infirmary and thought, Dad's going to so kill me when he's recovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for your support. :)
> 
> How will it go with Splinter?

**Author's Note:**

> Is Splinter really dead?


End file.
